The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum named `Auralia`. The plant is being marketed in the United States as `Sweet Temptation`. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Dresden, Germany in 1986. The new variety is a selection from the crossbreeding of several breeding lines which are unnamed but which include cross number 6K-8-1. The breeding lines are maintained proprietary for breeding purposes. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Dresden, Germany shortly after discovery. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. since Jan. 12, 1993. It has also been trial and field tested at Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and 60.degree. F. night temperature and 68.degree. F. day temperature, has a response time of six weeks from a rooted cutting to finishing in a 10 cm pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer at 200-250 parts per million nitrogen and potassium in full light.